Ugh Children!
by Zarathna
Summary: Malls are nice. Kids, however, are not. A Vlad/Ez smut story.


**Hi! Who's ready for some smutty goodness? I know I am!**

**Okay, so I asked a friend of mine for a prompt the other day. She decided to go with something ridiculous, but I think it actually turned out pretty well.**

**This is what she said:**

**Two guys are at the mall. A little kid starts bugging them. One of them hits the kid. This gets his boyfriend turned on and they have sex in the restroom.**

**This is what I came up with:**

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Ezreal asked.

Vladimir was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I thought we'd go get some yogurt from Yordle Lord Yogi's and then go see a movie."

Ezreal nodded. "Yogi's sounds good. But all they have playing at the theater is kid movies!"

Vladimir gave his boyfriend a mischievous smirk. "Who said we're seeing a kid movie?"

A grin split Ezreal's face. "You naughty boy."

"Isn't that what you love about me?"

"Eew! You two are weirdos!" a little kid shouted at them.

Ezreal thought nothing of it, but Vladimir gave the little boy a deathly glare.

/If looks could kill.../ Ezreal thought, his pants growing a little confining.

"You wanna say that again, kid?" Vladimir asked, his voice low and warning. Ezreal met the kid's eyes and shook his head 'no', but the kid just ignored him.

"Yeah! You're a couple of freaks!" the kid retorted defiantly.

"That's it, kid." Vladimir hissed, his fist connecting with the boy's jaw.

The boy began to cry and ran off to find his mommy. Meanwhile, Ezreal began wishing he hadn't worn so many belts.

"Stupid brat..." Vladimir muttered, grabbing Ezreal by the wrist and dragging him away from the scene.

Ezreal saw a familiar door and pulled his boyfriend in its direction.

"Come on!"

They both ran into the bathroom and hid in the final stall together.

"That was close," Ezreal puffed, a little exhausted, his boxers rubbing uncomfortably against his erection.

"Stupid kid should've minded his own business." Vladimir responded vehemently. "Not my problem he has a big mouth."

"Speaking of problems..." Ezreal whispered uncomfortably, shifting against the wall.

Vladimir smirked. "I turn you on /that/ much, do I?"

Ezreal blushed, looking away with the back of his hand covering his face. His other hand was hovering over his crotch.

Vladimir's smirk grew wider as he went down on his knees. He grabbed Ezreal's hand and moved it to the side.

"Let me help you with it..." He purred, undoing the two belts around Ez's waist. He popped the button and undid the fly before reaching into his boyfriend's pants.

"Ah... Vlad... Stop teasing!" Ezreal whined as he was stroked through the thin, silky fabric of his briefs.

"I thought you liked foreplay." Vladimir pouted playfully.

"Not... Hah! when... you... Oh! Tease me!"

"Ask for it."

"N-no..."

"I guess I'll just keep doing this then."

"No! Please, Vlad... It's starting to hurt..."

"Please, what?"

"Suck me..." Ezreal panted. "Suck me off! Please~!"

"As you wish..." Vladimir whispered as he pulled Ezreal's length out of its cloth prison and kissed the tip. Ezreal whimpered, the gentle gesture sending shivers of anticipation up his spine.

Vladimir took the head in his mouth and sucked a couple times before slowly taking in more. Ezreal panted and moaned above him, causing his own erection to make itself known. He soon had Ezreal's member completely in his mouth. He licked the swollen vein before swallowing the tip. This elicited a writhing motion in his lover.

Ezreal put a hand in Vladimir's silver hair, thrusting slightly into the albino's mouth. The blonde moaned as the elder teen hummed around his length.

"Hah... Hah... Aanh... Vlad... I-... I think I'm gonna cum!"

Vladimir hummed contentedly, bobbing his head faster and licking as much of his lover as he could. He began massaging Ezreal's tight ass, moving every once in a while to fondle his balls.

"V-Vlad..."

Vladimir felt Ez's muscles tighten, and prepared for what would come next.

"Vlad!" Ezreal screamed as he climaxed, his hands tangling in Vladimir's hair as he thrusted as far as he could.

Vlad tasted Ez's seed before he actually felt it shooting into his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, trying to milk his lover dry.

Ezreal panted heavily as his boyfriend pulled away. Vladimir wiped away the semen that dribbled down his chin. He sucked the small treat off of his fingers before locking lips with his sexy, blond lover.

Ezreal moaned, loving tasting himself in Vlad's mouth. He felt something slick poking at his entrance, and knew their little 'adventure' wasn't over yet.

This was definitely better than seeing the movies.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I really like it, and I hope you do to!**

**Please, review so I can know what my readers like!**

**~Zarathna**


End file.
